Goodbye
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: Claire Bennett says goodbye to her best friend Zach at the end of “Company Man.”


**A/N: Okay, I know Zach is "supposed" to be gay, but I seriously doubt that since I strongly suspect that he likes Claire. So please don't flame me saying that Zach is gay and I am stupid, etc. etc. This is just a fanfiction that I got an idea for.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Claire or Zach (unfortunately), or anything to do with Heroes._

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance/Drama

**Summary:** Claire Bennett says goodbye to her best friend Zach at the end of "Company Man."

* * *

**Goodbye**

"What?" Zach asks, his face dumbfounded. "You're leaving? But why? I mean, we just started to be best friends . . . again," here he looks slightly confused but I am used to that.

I take a deep breath and glance at the car, where my dad is talking to my mom and brother. He did not want me to say goodbye to Zach, but I did not think I could just leave without saying something to my best friend.

"I can't tell you," I say now, tears coming into my eyes. "I'm sorry. Dad didn't even want me to be here, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Zach licks his lips and shifts, leaning closer. "Is this because of the, you know, your healing thing?"

I tighten my lips together, looking up at him. "Something like that," I allow myself to say. "Please understand; everything's going to be okay. Dad just wants to protect me."

"Yeah but, you going away I mean . . . will I ever see you again?" He looks positively miserable now.

The tears threaten to overspill any minute. "I don't know," I choke out after a tense pause.

He sighs and goes to stick his hands in his pockets but I get there first, wrapping my arms around his waist. He stiffens slightly, as if in surprise, before bringing his own arms around me and holding me close. I try my best not to cry, but it is hard. His hands rub my back awkwardly.

"It's okay Claire," he says softly. "I understand."

I pull away and wipe at my eyes, giving him a grateful smile. "Thanks," I whisper.

He looks down at me for a moment before hesitating. Then he slowly leans forward, his head tilted as though he's going to kiss my cheek. On some impulse I can't explain, I moved my head at the last minute, catching his kiss straight on the mouth. I am shocked by my action and I start to pull away to apologize, but, after starting slightly in surprise, he kisses me back. Now I'm the one to start.

He lifts his hands to hold my head and gently moves his mouth against mine and I find my own mouth moving with his. I am not sure what to do with my hands since he's holding my face, but I slowly lift them so that they are lying on his arms.

I cannot believe what I am doing. Kissing my best friend was _not_ something I had ever thought about doing when thinking about my future. Yet he had been so nice to me those days before Homecoming, how could I have not seen the signs? I wonder how long he has liked me like this as he slowly backs me up against a tree.

Our kissing becomes more passionate then, but not frighteningly so like it had been with Brody. He's holding me like porcelain, like he's afraid I'm going to break even though he knows my secret. I kinda like it, it seems sweet. I run my fingers through his hair and soon we are practically making out. I do not know how it came to this, but I have to admit, I like it.

Unfortunately my brother Lyle did not. Out of nowhere comes a football that hits me right in the head. I break away from Zach and turn to give Lyle a death glare.

"What was that for?" I shout at him. I cannot bring myself to look at Zach.

"Dad says it's time to go," my brother explains, his expression one of extreme disgust. "Good thing too. I wouldn't want all the kids in the neighborhood to be _scarred_." He gives me a pointed look. I roll my eyes.

"Tell Dad I'll be right there," I say.

"Whatever," he says, shaking his head and scooping up his football before turning and leaving. I feel my face soften as I watch him leave, remembering the previous night when our family had our own private goodbyes. Lyle had not been so obnoxious then.

Slowly I turn back to look at Zach. He looks embarrassed and rubs the back of his neck ruefully.

"Look," he starts to say. "I'm sorry—"

I cut him off. "Don't be," I say, smiling slightly. "I started it."

"Yeah well, I guess that was goodbye." He looks somewhat confused once more.

"Yeah," I say lightly, as though everything was completely normal. "I guess so."

I back up slowly. "Goodbye Zach," I say seriously, watching him as I back up into the street toward the house, or, what was left of it.

"Bye little Miss Miracle Grow," he says, using a nickname that I had hated before but now find somewhat endearing.

I smile through my tears and give him a small wave. He waves back and then sticks his hands in his pockets, watching me. I hate to turn around, but I do and walk toward the car. I get in and sigh, leaning my head against the headrest and wonder where I am going and if I will ever see my family and Zach again.

"You and Zach have a good goodbye?" Dad asks as we pull out of the driveway.

I look at him in disbelief. "Were you spying on me?" I ask, slightly angry.

"You weren't being very inconspicuous Claire," Dad points out.

I bite my lip. "Are you mad?" I ask hesitantly.

Dad glances at me. "Of course not, sweetheart. But I want to make sure that you know that you have to leave all of this behind you. You know that you may never see Zach again, right?"

I grit my teeth and wonder why he had to bring that up when I was trying to forget about it. "Yes," I say as I turn my head back forward and stare out of the windshield.

"I'm sorry honey, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know. I just . . . don't want him to forget about me again." I give Dad a pointed look.

"Claire—" he started with a sigh. I cut him off.

"He can keep a secret, I know he can! He did before. Please Dad, just trust him. He doesn't know where I'm going or where I'm going to be. Please, don't make him forget about me too."

Dad sighed. "Alright. I won't make him forget."

"Thank you," I say sincerely, and then turn to look out of the window. I look at myself in the side mirror and I see how sad I look. I remember Zach and his kiss and that is when I let the silent tears slide down my cheeks.

* * *

**So there's a little a fluff for you. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside and inspire me to write more. ;-)**


End file.
